Aomine Daiki : Trouble Maker
by Nura Lau
Summary: Lagi-lagi Aomine membuat masalah. Kali ini, dia hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Bagaimana cara Kiseki no Sedai mencegah hal tersebut! Ganbatte, Aomine! Don't like? Don't read!


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Humor garing, OOC parah, abal.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship.**

**Kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan waktu itu cuma kebetulan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Start!

Saat istirahat siang di SMP Teiko terasa begitu damai kecuali didepan kelas 2-2. Suara berisik seorang guru yang tengah memarahi muridnya menggema di koridor.

"Aomine Daiki! Kulit (1)_ganguro_-mu itu sudah melanggar peraturan! Nilaimu selalu merah. Ditambah kau bolos pelajaranku!" hardik seorang guru kepada murid berkulit tan itu.

"Berisik, ini sudah dari lahir!" kata Aomine dengan kurang ajar.

"Kau―!"

Sebelum guru itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya Aomine berlalu meninggalkan guru itu dan teman-temannya.

"Anak itu..."

Guru itu menghela nafas panjang, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan muridnya itu.

"Dasar Ahomine! Sudah susah-susah ditemani belajar, tetap saja dapat nilai merah-nanodayo." geram seorang pemuda besurai hijau sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot.

"Sudahlah, Mido-chin." Raksasa ungu Murasakibara berusaha menenangkan Midorima dengan nada malasnya.

"Kalian tolong bantu Aomine untuk bisa lulus Ujian tengah semester nanti." pinta sang guru memelas.

"Tapi, Fuji-sensei..." Midorima frustasi.

"Kalian ini temannya, 'kan? Memangnya kalian tidak mau mengembalikan dia ke jalan yang benar!?" kata Fuji-sensei yang juga sudah frustasi.

"Itu sudah terlambat-ssu," ucap Kise serius. "Aominecchi tidak akan bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar."

Fuji-sensei cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Pokoknya kalian harus membantu Aomine Daiki jangan sampai nilai tes matematikanya merah lagi. Kalau tidak, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" gertak Fuji-sensei.

Dia pergi meninggalkan pemuda warna warni itu.

'Yang benar saja?!' teriak mereka dalam hati―kecuali Akashi.

Kiseki no sedai yang sedang dalam masalah ―sebenarnya masalah Aomine― akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk rapat di atap sekolah sambil makan siang.

"Bagaimana ini-ssu? Kalau Aominecchi dikeluarkan, kita tidak bisa ikut Turnamen," rengek kise sambil mengigit-gigit sumpitnya.

"Kita harus memaksanya belajar, nanodayo. Lagi pula, Fuji-sensei itu berlebihan sekali." kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

"Ya, orang dewasa memang tidak masuk akal." sambung Akashi.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Fuji-sensei bisa mengeluarkan murid? Dia kan cuma guru biasa-ssu!" geram kise sambil mengunyah telur gorengnya.

"Entahlah nanodayo, sepertinya dia punya hubungan dekat dengan kepala sekolah,"

"Mungkin Fuji-sensei pacaran dengan kepala sekolah~" kata Raksasa ungu ―Murasakibara― asal.

Krerk!

Kacamata Midorima retak.

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo!? Kepala sekolah kita itu pria dan Fuji-sensei juga seorang pria!" kata Midorima kesal dengan mulut Raksasa ungu yang suka asal bicara.

"Mungkin saja-ssu," Kise mendukung perkataan asal Murasakibara.

"Hentikan perdebatan dan pikiran laknat kalian," suara pemuda bersurai merah itu membuat suasana hening.

"Fuji-sensei adalah saudara dekat kepala sekolah kita. Jadi, dia bebas melakukan apapun dibawah kekuasaan kepala sekolah." jelas Akashi.

Mereka berdecak kagum dengan wawasan sang kapten.

"Tuh, kalian dengar perkataan Akashi." kata Midorima lega.

Kise menunduk sedih dengan air mata buayanya sementara Murasakibara tidak peduli masih asik mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Tetsuya, kemari sebentar." perintah Akashi.

Kuroko menuruti, dia mendekati Akashi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menjawab tapi dalam bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar Kuroko, yang lain penasaran ―kecuali Murasakibara―tapi terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun." angguk Kuroko, Akashi menyeringai.

Akashi menyeringai seperti itu berarti pertanda buruk!

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk atap sekolah terbuka. Lalu, dari sana keluarlah sosok yang menjadi biang masalah. Pemuda bersurai navy blue dan berkulit tan, Aomine Daiki.

"Eh?" Aomine menatap kepala warna warni yang ada didepannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu? Pasti kalian kena marah juga, ya? Sorry, deh." kata Aomine tanpa menyesal.

BUUAAKHH!

Sebuah kotak besar mendarat tepat di wajah ganguro itu membuat dirinya terpental dan pingsan.

"Kerja bagus, Tetsuya," kata Akashi, sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara kaget melihat Aomine pingsan.

"Aku punya rencana." kata Akashi singkat, dia menyeringai lebar.

* * *

Saat ganguro itu membuka mata dia melihat sekelilingnya, ruangan terang dan rapih dengan cat dinding berwarna biru muda.

Dia ingin membangkitkan badannya, tapi kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Sudah sadar, Aomine-kun?"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya muncul. Akhirnya Aomine bangkit dan duduk sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Tetsu? Ini dimana?"

Ternyata suara itu adalah suara bayangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamarku."

Eh?!

EEHHHH ?!

"Tetsu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" tanya Aomine panik.

Dia menarik selimut lalu menutupi tubuhnya, menyangka tubuhnya telanjang padahal dia masih pakai baju.

Benar-benar Ahomine.

"Kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah kau habis di rape-ssu? Kurokocchi tidak mungkin berbuat begitu," kata kise sambil menepuk kepala Aomine.

"Sepertinya penyebab nilaimu merah adalah otakmu yang terlalu kotor, Daiki." ucap sebuah suara laki-laki bersurai merah dari sudut ruangan. Dia berdiri dengan menatap Aomine yang sedang membeku.

Suasana hening yang terdengar hanya suara Murasakibara yang sedang mengunyah snacknya, tapi tiba-tiba suara kunyahan itu berhenti―

"Are? Kuro-chin, apa kau punya potato chip lagi?"

―ternyata snacknya habis.

"Tidak ada lagi, Murasakibara-kun,"

Murasakibara menatap Kuroko sedih.

Melihat pemandangan tidak sedap dihadapannya, Midorima yang sedari tadi menulis di meja kecil di tengah ruangan langsung memulai bicara.

"Bisa kita mulai nanodayo?"

"Tu―tunggu dulu! Apanya yang mau dimulai?!" tanya Aomine―panik.

"Memberimu 'pelajaran'," jawab Akashi.

Sudah sejam berlalu Aomine masih bertarung dengan soal matematika di depannya.

Teman setim basketnya hanya memperhatikan Aomine yang sedang mengerjakan soal di meja kecil.

"Ng..."

Aomine berpikir, tapi apa yang sedang dia pikirkan di otak kosongnya itu?

"Oi, kalian, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Aku harus pulang, nanti ibuku marah-marah." kata Aomine bangkit dari mejanya.

Oh, ternyata tadi dia sedang berpikir untuk kabur.

Sebelum Aomine membalikkan badan, Akashi sudah ada di belakang Aomine dengan gunting mengacung kearahnya.

Aomine yang sadar dengan aura mengerikan di belakangnya itu langsung kembali duduk.

"Yah, aku akan minta izin lewat e-mail. Siapa tau ibuku mengizinkan." kata Aomine lalu segera mengambil ponselnya―rasanya ingin sekali dia menelpon polisi.

"Dia sudah mengizinkan." kata Akashi, dengan seringai menyeramkannya.

Merinding. Itulah yang dirasakan Aomine.

Ibunya itu sangat menyeramkan, apa yang Akashi lakukan sampai ibunya mengizinkannya? Jangan-jangan ibunya sudah dibunuh?!

Hei, hei, itu tidak mungkin 'kan.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagian mananya, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Semuanya," jawab Aomine frustasi.

"Parah-ssu," ejek Kise sambil mendekap mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Cih, berisik! Kau itu sama bodohnya denganku!" kata Aomine mulai emosi.

"Hidoi-ssu, setidaknya aku tidak dekil sepertimu," lanjut Kise

"Apa kau bilang?!" Aomine bangkit untuk menghajar Kise.

CKRIS

CKRIS

Suara gunting yang sedang memotong udara muncul, membuat suasana ribut tadi menjadi hening.

Aomine kembali duduk sedangkan Kise menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Daiki, kau luar biasa bodoh," kata Akashi mendekati Aomine yang sedang merinding.

Akashi kembali memasukan guntingnya kedalam saku.

"Soal ini dibeginikan saja," kata Akashi.

"Lihat rumusnya tinggal masukan angkanya, kecuali kau kelewat idiot karena tidak bisa memasukan angka." kata Akashi dingin, mata heterochromenya mengawasi gerak gerik Aomine.

Aomine benar-benar takut sekarang. Dia memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir, dia melihat rumus kemudian memasukan angkanya. Begitu terus sampai soal terakhir.

"Akhirnya..." gumam Aomine lemas dia menaruh kepalanya di meja.

Midorima mengambil kertas soal Aomine, dia mulai mengoreksi dalam diam jawaban Aomine. Setelah selesai mengoreksi, Midorima menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak ada satu soal pun yang terjawab dengan benar." jawab Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

GLEK!

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya kaget.

Dia benar-benar Ahomine!

Akashi langsung menarik soal matematika dari tangan Midorima. Akashi melihat kertas itu dan mengernyit.

Dia langsung memberikan death glarenya ke Aomine.

"Satu soal pun tidak ada yang benar," kata Akashi sambil melangkah mendekati Aomine.

Aomine merinding disko, dia memundurkan tubuhnya saat Akashi mendekatinya, dirinya tertahan oleh tembok membuatnya makin merinding.

"Kau mau melihat neraka dunia, Daiki?" Akashi memainkan guntingnya.

"Sabar, Aka-chin." kata Murasakibara menenangkan Akashi dengan nada malasnya.

Akashi tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terus berjalan mendekati pria berkulit tan itu.

Aomine berdoa dalam hati berharap salah satu temannya menolongnya―tapi sia-sia―teman-temannya hanya menonton dirinya yang sedang ketakutan.

'Kalian tidak menolongku?!' batin Aomine kesal.

Baru saja adegan berdarah itu akan terjadi, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kuroko. Akashi menghentikan aksinya.

Aomine bernapas lega. Siapa pun dibalik pintu itu, dia telah menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya sang ibu yang membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan.

"Ini untuk teman-temanmu, Tetsuya-kun." kata ibu kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil menyerahkan nampan itu pada Kuroko.

"Terimakasih, Kaa-san." kata Kuroko mengambil nampan tersebut.

"Kalau kau dan teman-temanmu butuh sesuatu, ibu ada dibawah." kata ibu Kuroko sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintunya. Dia langsung dihadang Murasakibara.

"Kuro-chin mau~" katanya sambil menunjuk nampan ditangan Kuroko.

"Silahkan, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko memberikan nampan itu pada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara tersenyum senang dimulai memakan makanan yang dibawa ibu Kuroko itu.

Dasar Murasakibara, tidak ada sungkannya dirumah orang.

"Kita lanjutkan belajarnya nanodayo," kata Midorima yang baru melihat Akashi akan melanjutkan aksinya tadi.

"Kau benar, Shintarou." kata Akashi, dia memasukkan kembali gunting kedalam sakunya.

"Kau saja yang mengajarinya," kata Akashi menunjuk Midorima.

Midorima mendengus.

"Yah, baiklah nanodayo."

Midorima mendekati Aomine dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Coba kerjakan soal ini," perintah Midorima.

"Sudahlah percuma saja." gumam Aomine.

"Kalau kau salah, aku akan membantumu nanodayo," kata Midorima sabar.

Aomine agak kesal tapi sangat ingin acara 'Sparta Aomine' ini segera berakhir, jadi dia turuti saja perkataan Midorima.

"Adik keluar rumah dengan berjalan, 6 menit kemudian sang kakak mengejar adik dengan sepeda. Dalam kecepatan setiap menitnya adik maju 50 m, dan kakak maju 200 m. Berapa menit kakak menyusul adik?" Aomine membaca soal dalam bisikan.

Aomine berpikir sambil mencoret-coret asal dikertas.

"Ng, 6 menit..."

"2 menit," sahut Midorima.

"Oi, Midorima bagaimana kau bisa tahu tanpa menghitung?"  
tanya Aomine heran.

"Aku menghitung nandodayo." jawab Midorima sabar.

"Bohong, kau pasti menjawab asal." hardik Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Midorima.

"Yang asal itu kau nanodayo," kata Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot karena menahan emosi.

"Itu dijawab dengan memakai rumus persamaan yang pertama." lanjut Midorima setelah Aomine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Aomine.

Midorima menghela napas emosi.

"Bodoh, pertama-tama buat rumusnya dulu. Buat umpama x," Midorima menerangkan.

"Hoahmmm..."

Aomine menguap ngantuk. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 malam, wajar kalau dia mengantuk.

"Hei, dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara nanodayo!" geram Midorima memukul kepala Aomine dengan buku.

Aomine hampir tidur tadi.

Aomine kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya dia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda bersurai hijau itu dan kabur. Tapi pikiran itu dia buang jauh-jauh saat melihat Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"Waktu itu _x_," kata Midorima setelah melihat wajah Aomine tidak mengantuk lagi, tapi digantikan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kakak mengejar sang adik, jarak yang mereka tempuh sama 'kan? Adik plus 6 menit, kedua hal ini sama. Dengan rumus seperti ini, kalau dipecahkan x=2 nanodayo." lanjut Midorima menjelaskan sambil menulis dikertas coret-coretan.

"Jadi, jawabannya 2 menit." gumam Aomine.

"Ada beberapa soal yang mirip, coba kerjakan." kata Midorima sambil melingkari nomor-nomor soal.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, tapi aku tidak akan bilang terimakasih," kata Aomine malas.

"Tidak masalah nanodayo,"

Aomine mendecih kesal. Dia mulai mengerjakan soal-soal matematika itu dengan mati-matian. Berpikir, menghitung, dan menulis.

Sebenarnya Aomine agak terharu dengan perhatian teman-temannya. Mereka begitu memperhatikan dirinya, walaupun dengan cara yang ekstrem.

Pemuda bersurai navy blue itu mengerjakan soal laknatnya sampai dini hari.

Pagi telah tiba, dia tertidur pulas didekat teman-temannya yang terbaring dilantai―kecuali Akashi, dia tidur di kasur Kuroko.

Tunggu, ini bukannya kamar Kuroko?

Jam weker berdering menandakan sudah pukul 7 pagi.

Anggota Kiseki no sedai bangun satu persatu kecuali Aomine, dia masih terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai.

Midorima yang sudah bangun mengambil lembar soal ditangan Aomine dan mengoreksinya.

Yang lain baru bangun memperhatikan Midorima yang sedang mengoreksi dalam diam.

"Tidak buruk, dengan begini dia bisa mendapat nilai ulangan meski pas KKM nanodayo."

Akhirnya Midorima bersuara, yang lainnya bernapas lega.

"Aomine-kun sudah berusaha keras," ucap Kuroko.

"Benar-ssu. Dengan begini dia tidak akan dikeluarkan." sambung Kise lega.

"Lapar..." Murasakibara nimbrung.

Merusak suasana saja.

Kiseki no sedai akhirnya pulang kerumah masing-masing―minus Aomine―tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kuroko dan ibunya.

Tapi sebelum pulang, Midorima memberikan sesuatu pada Kuroko di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Apa ini, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran melihat sebuah buku dengan coretan dimana-mana.

"Itu buku panduan nanodayo. Katakan pada Aomine untuk mengerjakannya." jawab Midorima.

"Baiklah, Midorima-kun," Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ini bukan berarti aku peduli padanya atau apa nanodayo," kata Midorima seraya meninggalkan Kuroko.

Tsundere.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah Kiseki no sedai meninggalkan rumah Kuroko, pemuda berkulit tan ―Aomine― membuka mata.

Dia melihat Kuroko, dia bangkit dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, masih mengantuk.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Tetsu?"

"Jam 11,"

Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Aomine langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." kata Aomine berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Tunggu, Aomine-kun." cegah Kuroko sebelum Aomine benar-benar pergi.

Aomine berhenti dia menatap bayangannya yang memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Itu dari Midorima-kun, dia bilang kau harus mengerjakan soal yang sudah ditandai." jelas Kuroko memberikan buku itu pada Aomine.

Cih, padahal hari sabtu masa' harus belajar juga?!

Dengan malas, Aomine meraih buku itu dan mengacak-ngacak rambut biru Kuroko.

"Terimakasih, Tetsu." Aomine meninggalkan Kuroko.

.

.

.

**– Skip Time –**

**[ Senin, SMP Teiko pukul 08:30. ] **

Suasana sekolah hening karena sedang ada tes matematika. Koridor juga tampak sepi tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Kesunyian itu berlangsung selama 2 jam.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu pintu bel berbunyi tanda ujian berakhir. Aomine masih duduk di kursinya setelah selesai mengerjakan soal.

Dia bernapas lega.

Kemudian, dia mengingat-ngingat sabtu-minggu kelamnya dimana dia dihantui e-mail ancaman dari Akashi menyuruhnya belajar.

Tapi semua itu terbayarkan dengan berakhirnya tes matematika hari ini. Soal hasilnya? Itu urusan belakangan.

Setelah tes sekolah bubar lebih cepat. Aomine langsung menarik tasnya, beranjak dari kelasnya dan langsung pulang dia tidak mau bertemu teman-temannya dulu.

Bagaimana tidak? Kalau dia bertemu teman-temannya sekarang, pasti mereka akan menghujaninya beribu pertanyaan konyol seputar tes matematika tadi.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

Hasil tes matematika akhirnya keluar, murid murid berdesakan di koridor lantai 2 di depan papan nilai. Mereka ingin melihat nilainya masing-masing.

Aomine melihat kumpulan manusia di koridor itu dengan tatapan malas. Dia sangat malas untuk ikut berdesak-desakan disana hanya untuk melihat nilainya yang tidak tahu akan baik atau buruk.

"Selamat Aominecchi~ kau dapat nilai 70!" seru Kise menghamipiri Aomine dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yang benar? Mata Aomine membulat tidak percaya. Dia mengorek-ngorek telinganya berharap dia tidak salah dengar.

"Selamat, Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul.

"Mine-chin hebat~" kata Murasakibara malas sambil mengunyah snacknya.

"Jangan terlalu bangga, nilaimu masih 70 nanodayo," kata Midorima yang sedang memegang luck itemnya hari ini―boneka kucing kecil.

"Kerja bagus, Daiki." Kata Akashi dingin "Aku berharap kau tidak membuat masalah lagi."

GLEK!

Akashi memang mengerikan.

Dia benar-benar terharu sekarang.

"Aomine Daiki,"

Panggil sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari guru matematika bernama Fuji-Sensei.

"Kau sudah berusaha! Dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkanmu 'kan haha," kata Fuji-sensei menepuk pundak Aomine dia tertawa garing kemudian pergi.

Dia menatap teman-temannya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku beruntung memiliki kalian!" seru Aomine.

Badai pun berlalu. Tim basket Teiko bisa ikut turnamen karena ace mereka berhasil diselamatkan. Aomine merasa nyaman dengan teman-temannya yang agak sadis itu.

Dia berterimakasih dalam hati kepada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Omake - **

**[ Ruang guru SMP Teiko. ]  
**  
Salah satu dari guru di Teiko, Fuji-sensei sedang mengoreksi hasil test matematika seluruh muridnya.

Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada lembar test selanjutnya.

Aomine Daiki

Melihat nama pemilik kertas itu membuat sang sensei sedikit mengernyit, tapi tetap dikoreksinya dengan teliti.

Setelah dikoreksi, ternyata sang ace dari Kiseki no Sedai hanya mendapat nilai 69, yang berarti dia tidak lulus.

Fuji-sensei menghela nafas, kecewa.

"Sayang sekali, dia tidak lulus. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," ujarnya.

CKRIS!

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, bayangan hitam besar muncul dibelakangnya sambil memegang sesuatu.

Mata Fuji-sensei membulat. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"A―ah, akan kubonuskan soal ini untuknya. Yak, 70. Dia selamat," ucap sang guru.

Perlahan, akhirnya, bayangan itu menghilang.

Fuji-sensei melirik ke belakang dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Kurasa... akulah yang baru saja selamat."

.

.

.

**End! **

.

.

.

(1) Ganguro : sebutan untuk orang yang biasa menghitamkan kulitnya. Biasanya, menimbulkan kesan tidak baik di mata orang tua.

Ff di fandom kurobasu sekaligus ff pertama!

Read and Review, please! Or oyakoro! No flame!


End file.
